


5 p.m.

by Traviosita9124



Series: Hour by Hour [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, High School AU, Secret dating, Teenage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Jemma took a deep breath and looked around her dorm room, a deep sense of satisfaction creeping over her. Only a few hours ago it had been a mess, with boxes heaped everywhere in the tiny space as she struggled to get the mess contained. Now her single room looked as though she’d been in it for ages: her bed was neatly made with brand new sheets and comforter, her desk was fully stocked and organized with all her books for the semester, and she’d even put up the pictures she’d brought from home.Thinking of home left a pang in Jemma’s chest. She hadn’t actually been back since her family had left for England; the only contact she’d had with anyone had been Daisy, and even that had been limited by the time difference and her father’s watchful eye. It had left Jemma feeling isolated, but she had high hopes that now she was at university that might change. She could make new friends here, far away from her father’s influence.





	1. Chapter 1

Jemma took a deep breath and looked around her dorm room, a deep sense of satisfaction creeping over her. Only a few hours ago it had been a mess, with boxes heaped everywhere in the tiny space as she struggled to get the mess contained. Now her single room looked as though she’d been in it for ages: her bed was neatly made with brand new sheets and comforter, her desk was fully stocked and organized with all her books for the semester, and she’d even put up the pictures she’d brought from home. 

 

Thinking of home left a pang in Jemma’s chest. She hadn’t actually been back since her family had left for England; the only contact she’d had with anyone had been Daisy, and even that had been limited by the time difference and her father’s watchful eye. It had left Jemma feeling isolated, but she had high hopes that now she was at university that might change. She could make new friends here, far away from her father’s influence. 

 

A sharp knock at her door jarred Jemma from her thoughts, and she automatically pasted the broad smile she’d been giving everyone all day into place. 

 

“Hey, it’s Jemma, right?” It was her RA, looking for all the world like the most reluctant camp counselor Jemma had ever seen. “Just wanted to let you know that we’re gonna be meeting in the lounge in a few and then heading down to the dining hall for dinner. Help you guys get used to the system and all that.” 

 

“Oh. All right then. I’ll be down in a bit.”

 

Jemma watched as the older girl lingered in the doorway, looking for all the world like she had something to say. Instead of opening her mouth though, the RA merely knocked on the frame and wandered off to find the next open door to hover around. 

 

With a sigh she turned back to her belongings, looking for anything that wasn’t quite where she wanted it. Jemma turned her attention to her textbooks, all neatly arranged on the shelf just above her desk. She had organized them by subject and title at the moment, but some of the volumes were odd sizes. It looked strange to her and she began fiddling with the arrangement, trying to find something that would both be aesthetically pleasing and made logical sense. 

 

She was nearly done when another knock on her doorframe interrupted her. “Oh, are we leaving now? Just let me get my- Oh.” Jemma gasped, entirely shocked by who was standing just outside her room. 

 

Fitz. 

 

His hair was a bit shorter than the last time she’d seen him and he looked as though he’d grown an inch, but it was undoubtedly him, standing in her dormitory in Palo Alto, thousands of miles from home. He stepped across the threshold and carefully shut the door behind him, leaving them alone together for the first time since graduation. The memory of that afternoon had sustained her through the summer months, and left her mouth dry now. 

 

“Fitz- What- How are you here?”

 

Jemma watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled looking piece of paper. He smoothed it out across his thigh before holding it up for her to see, sending Jemma’s heart into her throat. She knew that paper - the color, the weight of it, the feel as she folded it in on itself and pressed the crease into a sharp line. 

 

“Y’ owe me an explanation, Jemma.” Fitz’ words weren’t angry, but they were firm, leaving no room for argument. “I’d at least like t’ know why y’ left this on my car, but if you’d care t’ explain everythin’ else in there, that’d be nice, too.”

 

Jemma felt her pulse begin to race as she looked at him. She had thought she’d never see him again; her father had mapped everything out to perfection, and she figured that by the time she went home for the holidays Fitz would hate her. She had thought the letter was the only way, and the prospect of hashing it all out in person had her on the verge of panicking. It must have shown in her face, because Fitz stepped closer, his expression softening a fraction. 

 

“Just tell me- did y’ mean it? What y’ said in here?”

 

Jemma nodded and licked her lips before she could find it in her to whisper, “Every word.” 

 

She took a step into his personal space, closing the distance between them automatically. It had never felt right to be too far from Fitz, even moreso now than before. There was a look in his eye she couldn’t quite place, but it made her stomach flip in a not entirely unpleasant kind of way. 

 

“I- Can I hear y’ say it? Please?”

 

She had never heard him use that kind of tone before, pleading and perhaps a little desperate, and it left no doubt in Jemma’s mind what it was he wanted from her. It was terrifying, though. She thought she knew what Fitz would say in response, but she had never said that before - not to a boyfriend at least - and her very human fear of rejection was making it difficult. Jemma reached out for him, her fingers curling into the soft material of his shirt as though to keep him from running, and took a deep breath. 

 

“I love you. And-”

 

But that was all she could get out before Fitz was on her, hands cradling her face as he kissed her, stealing her breath away. Oh how she’d missed this! The feel of his lips against hers, the feeling of being pressed against him from chest to hip, the fire that seemed to flood her veins whenever they got close. Jemma had long ago accepted that Fitz had ruined her for other boys entirely, and having him back like this made her heart sing. 

 

“I love y’, too,” he ground out between kisses, his voice low and rough in a way that made Jemma shiver. “I wanted t’ say that in person, not-” 

 

Jemma never found out what it was Fitz had been trying to say. She was too eager to get his mouth back on hers, and she pressed up onto the balls of her feet to kiss him soundly. Part of her realized that there were some things that needed to be discussed, but they didn’t matter at the moment. All that matter to Jemma was the way his tongue swept across her bottom lip and the feel of his hand tugging at the hem of her t-shirt as Fitz tried to get it off her without breaking their kiss. 

 

Giggling softly - both at his eagerness and the effervescent joy she felt simply from seeing him again - Jemma pulled away from him, taking a step back toward the bed. She watched as Fitz’ eyes, blown wide and dark with desire, tracked from her to her bed and back. A small grin curled his mouth and he surged forward to take her in his arms once more, both of them working to get her shirt off and over her head. 

 

She only had one thought as she watched his gaze sweep over her, leaving her tingling from head to toe: dinner would just have to wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

They stood there for several long moments, each grinning at the other. In truth, if she hadn’t been so happy to see him, Jemma might have started to feel a bit self-conscious about the way Fitz was staring at her. His expression was so soft and adoring as he drank her in that Jemma could have sworn she felt his gaze on each curve as distinctly as if it were his touch. She licked her lips and swallowed, hoping to get some kind of moisture down her parched throat and teased him a bit.

 

“What, have I changed that much since you’ve seen me last?”

 

“No,” he rasped out. “Just as perfec’ as ever.”

 

Fitz’ eyes snapped up to hers, their hue so dark and intense that it took Jemma’s breath away. He took a step toward her, hands falling on her waist as he crowded up her up against the edge of her bed, their noses brushing and breath mingling as they stared at each other. Fitz’ eyes had turned an intense shade of blue Jemma had never seen before, and she felt her breath hitch at the sight. Her blood was pounding through her veins, enough so that she was certain Fitz could feel her heart pounding against his chest, even through the material of his shirt.

 

Just when she thought she couldn’t take it any longer, he leaned in to kiss her again, claiming her mouth with an intensity Jemma hadn’t expected. Her fingers fisted into his shirt, pulling him as close as she possibly could as she pressed up onto her toes, matching the slide of his lips with hers. She gasped when he nipped at her lower lip, which was all the opening Fitz needed to slip his tongue into her mouth, stroking gently over hers and causing pleasant bursts of heat to settle low in her belly.

 

She tugged at his shirt, wanting to level the playing field just a bit. Fitz, keen as he was, caught on quickly, breaking their kiss just enough to pull his shirt over his head before coming back to her. His hands skimmed up from her hips, teasing the dip of her waist before venturing higher, his thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts. Even that light contact made Jemma whimper, her hips tilting forward into his instinctually.

 

When she found he was hard and wanting against her lower stomach, she did it again for the simple pleasure of hearing Fitz groan her name. Feeling far too drunk off his kisses, Jemma forced her mouth away from his, turning her attention to his jaw. She lay a line of kisses there, working carefully toward his neck. She nipped at his pulse point, soothing it with her tongue as her fingers found his belt buckle. With Fitz so distracted, she had it undone and his fly open before he realized what was happening.

 

Fitz moaned as her hand slipped through his boxers, and she wrapped her fingers around his cock to give him a gentle stroke. He thrust into her hold, his forehead pressed to her shoulder and breath fanning warmly over her chest. Fitz pulsed in her hand, and she felt her sex grow slicker at the thought that she’d have him again. Soon.

 

“Jemma,” he groaned, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, “was there somethin’ y’ were after?”

 

She chuckled, turning her face into his curls to press a kiss just above his ear.

 

“Oh, I’d say there was.”

 

“Tease,” Fitz accused, no heat in his voice, as he lifted his head to kiss her properly once more. The moved turned out to be a ploy to distract as much as it was meant to arouse her further. His fingers found the snap and zip of her shorts and he tugged her just far away enough from the edge of the mattress to work them over her hips. Gravity did the rest, and the pooled on the floor around her ankles.

 

His fingers played with the thin cotton bands that kept her knickers on her hips, plucking at the material before drifting lower. Curling the fingers of one hand in, Fitz gently ran his knuckles over her sex, grinning against her mouth as he felt her body react to him. It was even more intense for Jemma; she could feel her nipples tighten in response, her hips rocking into his hand, pressing the already soaked cotton against her clit. She gasped when he pressed more firmly, the hand she didn’t have around his erection pressing into his shoulder in a bid to keep herself as close to him as possible.

 

“Now, y’ can keep doin’ that,” Fitz murmured, nodding between them to where Jemma’s hand disappeared into his fly. “Or, y’ can let me make y’ feel good first. Whichever y’ like. I’m in no rush.”

 

Jemma’s breath hitched as their eyes met, and she found herself wondering how Fitz had managed to turn the tables on her so quickly. Not that she minded, with the waves of pleasure he was creating with his knuckles brushing just so against her clit. Jemma’s hips flexed into him of their own volition, chasing that high, and she watched as Fitz grinned. He had her and he knew it, damn him.

 

Not seeing the point in playing hard to get this late in the game, Jemma nodded, her nose brushing against his, and kissed him once more. She did regret taking her hand off Fitz, but did it nonetheless to push her knickers off her hips, kicking them off along with her shorts. His grin was almost predatory, sending another thrill through Jemma as he looked her over, gaze lingering on her curves.

 

Fitz’ expression made it easy for her to want to be wanton, and Jemma sat on the edge of the mattress, parting her knees for him. It was his turn to catch his breath, and she felt gratified seeing that she affected him as greatly as he did her. His grin was almost shy when he met Jemma’s eyes again, leaning in to kiss her as his fingers slipped through her folds. She moaned against Fitz’ mouth as he circled her clit, hips canting forward into his touch.

 

She could feel her arousal pooling low in her belly, the earliest onset of her orgasm just beginning to coil, when Fitz took his hand from her. To add insult to injury, he stopped kissing her as well, drawing a small sound of protest from Jemma. Even worse, he had the gall to chuckle in response, even as he began kissing her neck.

 

“Jemma,” he murmured, his lips brushing against the tender skin of her throat and making her shiver, “there’s somethin’ I want t’ do.” Fitz drifted lower, his mouth finding the upper curve of her breast and moving lower until he was lapping at her nipple. Jemma threaded her fingers through his curls, holding him in place and encouraging him to do it again.

 

“All- All right.” It came out a little more shuddery than she’d have liked, but it couldn’t be helped. The feeling of his mouth on her breast and his fingers between her legs was making it difficult for Jemma to think clearly, let alone speak. “What, uh, what - _oh_ \- did you want to do?”

 

“I want t’ taste y’.”

 

Fitz had moved past her breasts to kiss her stomach, gently encouraging her to lean back as he went to his knees before her. Jemma felt her heart stop. She’d never had - no one had wanted to do that before. Her lack of response must have thrown him because Fitz stopped and looked up at her.

 

“Would you rather I not?”

 

The sight he presented - on his knees between her thighs, tenting his boxers with his fingers gently stroking over her center - nearly made Jemma moan. She very much wanted to try what he was suggesting, but her lack of experience in that arena made her hesitate.

 

“I just-” Jemma cut herself off, not wanting to bring up the past but not seeing how else she could explain what she was thinking. “No one’s done that for me before.”

 

Fitz’ eyes darkened and he mumbled something that sounded like, “Selfish git,” against her thigh as he kissed her there. Resting a hand on her belly, he stroked soothing patterns there and kissed her other thigh.

 

“Will y’ let me try?” he asked, looking for all the world like he wanted nothing more than to get his mouth on her. “And if y’ decide y’ don’t like it, then we’ll stop. Do somethin’ else. Whatever y’ want.” Jemma found herself nodding, and watched as Fitz grinned in response, that same wolfish grin he’d had a few moments before. “All right, baby girl. Just lean back then and enjoy.”

 

Jemma eased back, taking her weight onto her palms behind her, as Fitz lowered his mouth to her center. She gasped at the first stroke of his tongue against her sex, unsure of what to make of the hot, slick sensation of his tongue as he licked her from bottom to top. Heat flooded her at the second, and by the time Fitz had slipped his fingers inside her and focused his mouth on her clit, Jemma was panting and shamelessly grinding her hips against him. She could feel release coiling tighter and tighter, each brush of his fingers and tongue driving her higher.

 

She came suddenly, clenching down around Fitz’ fingers with a long, drawn out moan. Jemma knew she was babbling - his name, pleas to God, and general praise streaming out of her mouth. Fitz eased her through it, gentling his mouth and hands as she became more sensitive, eventually pulling back from her. He placed a kiss low on her stomach before standing to lean his forehead against hers, a softly pleased smile on his face.

 

“I take it y’ liked that then?”

 

Her brain still too worn out to formulate a response, Jemma brought her hand up behind his neck and pulled Fitz in for a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, musky and dark and more than a little titillating. His erection hadn’t lagged while he’d gone down her - if anything it felt even harder against her bare thigh - and Jemma reached to push his own pants and boxers down his legs.

 

She felt Fitz’ cock nudging her and wrapped her fingers around him, giving him a lazy stroke from root to tip to reacquaint herself with the feeling of him. He rocked into her touch, groaning low in his throat. Jemma could have sworn it reverberated through her, and she felt her body respond in kind, positively ravenous for Fitz.

 

“Do you have a condom?”

 

Fitz nodded and pulled back just enough to free his legs from the confines of his clothing. He came back with a strip of condoms. He tore into the first and let the rest drop to the floor and she reached to help him roll it on before setting the head of his cock at her entrance. They both held their breath, eyes locked. Fitz leaned in to kiss her, far more gently than he had before. Jemma melted into it, sliding her hands up his torso and over his shoulders to tangle in his hair once more.

 

“Jemma.”

 

Fitz’ voice sounded almost pained, and she could feel him holding back. Jemma realized then what he was waiting for and arched into him, sighing as she felt him penetrate her.

 

“Please, Fitz,” she whispered against his mouth. “I love you. I want you.”

 

That was all he needed to hear, apparently. Fitz thrust into her, setting off a burst of stars behind her eyelids, his hands sliding beneath her bum to hold her in position. It was hot, messy, and frantic, both of them letting the desperation they’d felt for each other all summer rise to the fore. Jemma could feel the beginnings of another orgasm starting and dropped a hand between them to place more direct pressure on her clit.

 

Fitz’ gaze followed, his eyes locked on to where they were joined, her fingers against their slick flesh, and groaned her name. Jemma found she liked that reaction and clenched herself around him, seeking more of it. He sped up in response, adjusting his angle to hit the right spot inside of her. She egged him on, digging her fingernails into his shoulders, whispering his name, asking for more, more, _more_ of him.

 

That did it, and Fitz gave one final thrust, flying out over the brink, shuddering as he clutched Jemma close. She fell right after him, her orgasm less intense than the first but no less pleasurable, and her release drew his out even longer. They clung together, each trying to catch their breath as the reality of what happened came over them.

 

They traded soft kisses, both hissing when Fitz had to pull away from her to take care of the condom. Jemma felt his loss immediately, although it eased as soon as he came back to her.

 

“C’mere,” he muttered, clearly sleepy now that he had spent himself, and tugged her to stand at the edge of the bed. Fitz pulled back her covers and waited for Jemma to crawl in first before following her, pressing his naked body as near to hers as possible. It was a tight fit on that twin sized mattress, but they made it work, twining their bodies together and finding a comfortable position.

 

They ended up with Jemma’s head pillowed against his chest, and she hummed as Fitz combed his fingers through her hair. She began running her own nails against his ribs, taking pleasure in simply being able to touch him again and allowing her mind to drift. Her eyes landed on the string of condoms, tossed haphazardly atop the mixed pile of their clothing, and giggled.

 

“Feeling confident, were you?”

 

Fitz made an inquisitive sound and Jemma pointed toward where she was looking. He had the good grace to blush before ducking to press a kiss to the crown of her head.

 

“That’s just how many student health services gives y’ when y’ go in t’ ask for ‘em.”

 

Jemma sat up, propping herself up with her palm flat on his chest, and looked Fitz in the eye. “Student health services?” she asked. “You can only go there if you’re enrolled… Wait, Fitz. Does this mean…?” She let the question hang there, uncertain she could handle hearing it if the answer was negative.

 

“Yeah, it does.” Fitz grinned back at her. “Leo Fitz, Engineering.”

 

Jemma gasped and leaned down to pepper his face with kisses, thrilled beyond words. Fitz was here to stay, not just to visit. She’d get all the time she wanted with him now, without worrying about her father’s interference or what anyone else might think. They were being given a fresh slate to start anew, and the idea filled her with the kind of joy she’d never actually known.

 

“What?” he playfully protested as he tried to catch her lips with his own. “Did y’ really think I’d come all this way for a one-off shag? I’m more than just a sex machine, Jemma.”

 

All Jemma could do was giggle in response. She slipped her leg over his hips and straddled him, keeping her body low so she could kiss him properly. Despite all they’d done, and his assertion that he was good for more than just a quick lay, she could feel Fitz start go to hard again beneath her and shamelessly dropped her hips down.

 

“Oh, I know,” she reassured him, even as she ground herself against him. “But it certainly is a nice perk.”

 

Her piece said, Jemma silenced Fitz with another kiss, eager to have him again and curious as to how often one could visit student health services in the course of a single semester.

 


End file.
